Everybody's Fool
by Sleepwalker418
Summary: Omega's being chased by the Flock one night and comes to a stunning realization. What will happen? Based on the song Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Maega is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, so this is a songfic on everyone's favorite mutant hybrid teenage boy. Not Fang! Omega! Anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride nor Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. For everyone's convenience I changed all the she's in the song to he's because Omega's a boy and the song's in italics. Special thanks to Supergirrl, BlackTippedRose, and DarkBlade98. Now on with the story!**

**Everybody's Fool**

Omega's POV

Running. I just have to keep running. I'll lose them eventually. Who's 'them', you may ask? 'Them' is those avian hybrids. They found me in my hideout in the United States. And now, they're chasing me through a forest, trying to find answers about Itex.

I still hear them behind me. Maximum was on my tail, the rest of them behind her.

Weren't they tired? We have been running for a good 30 minutes, and even _I_ was starting to get tired of crashing through trees, bushes and shrubs. Did they have higher endurance levels than me?

I smirked at that. Of course not.

_Flashback in outside POV_

Omega looked at the scientist, Dr. Thomas, who was busily looking through the notes and back at the boy.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Dr. Janssen. This has to be the ultimate, no the _perfect _specimen." Omega wanted to but didn't smirk at the compliment. Of course he was.

_Perfect by nature,_

"He even goes to school?" the scientist continued.

"Yes he plays as my heir. The heir to Itex," Dr. Janssen said. For some reason, that made both scientists chuckle.

_Icons of self indulgence,_

"Omega is our pinnacle achievement, with six decades of research..." Omega rolled his eyes behind the Director's back. Something told him he was going to hear this a lot. "He is the next generation of the human race. Of course this utopia won't happen until the By-Half Plan is completed."

_Just what we all need, __More lies about a world that..._

Omega frowned. He never told the Director that the odds of her actually _succeeding _world domination were slim to none.

_Never was and never will be,_

"You, my son, are going to lead the new world when I'm gone," the Director said patting his head.

What am I? Omega thought furiously, A dog? A dog hybrid? No! And son?! Hah! Not to you, nutcase.

_Have you no shame, __Don't you see me?_

But Omega didn't say a thing, hating himself for it. _Just act perfect_, he thought.

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

_End Flashback_

Whatever. That doesn't matter now. The past is the past. I'm Omega. I will outlast these experiments.

Because I'm Omega.

I was meant to outlast.

I was _made_ to outlast. As I remember...

_Flashback_

"I present to you..." the Director said pressing a button on her remote. The wall opened, revealing a silver-blue eyed, pale brown haired teen. "Generation Omega!"

_Look here he comes now_

The scientists flocked over to the teen, some reading their clipboards, others staring at Omega with sick smiles on their faces, eyes alight with amazement.

Omega barely suppressed a shudder.

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

"Amazing."

"This is the highest score yet!"

"It's perfect!" Omega gritted his teeth. _IT_?

"The ultimate specimen."

_Oh how we love you,_

"But isn't there complications with it's eyes?" a scientist piped up.

"Yes, it can't track well with it's eyes," another one said. The Director glared at Omega, like it was his fault. He knew what that meant. Act like you don't see them waving idiotically in your face.

Each of them took a turn, waving their hands in front of his face. He concentrated on the wall behind them.

"Must be a typographical error," the first scientist muttered.

_No flaws when you're pretending,_

"Yes, yes, just an error," the Director purred, obviously pleased. "Now..."

_End Flashback_

So what? One minor flaw.

**One little flaw that was the destruction of the Itex empire**, my common sense said.

_Shut up!_ I thought back desperately. But my common sense was right.

_But now I know he..._

I'm the best hybrid, right?

_Never was and never will be,_

Perfect? If I was the best, if I was perfect, Maximum would never have defeated me. What happened to 'no flaws' when I needed him? Where was he now?

_You don't know how you betrayed me,_

"C'mon, lets stop already Max. Wonder boy's not going to stop anytime soon," one of the hybrids, the blind one said. Little did he know that my lungs were burning, begging me for air.

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

I couldn't help it. I stopped. I wasn't trained for this. The Director lied in her papers. Yes, I'm strong, yes, I'm fast. But I wasn't made to run in a forest that had polluted air in it. All the pollution was supposed to be gone in the Director's plans.

And I was tired. Tired of running, of the Director. Tired of the hybrids, that were trying to sneak up from behind me, like I couldn't hear them. Tired of Itex and everything to do with it. Especially me.

My head shot up and my eyes widened in surprise when I realized it. I _was_ tired of me. Of putting a face to please everyone. Tired of that mask that pleased Itex. I was Omega with that mask.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

Who was I now? What was I?

What am I thinking?! I was still Omega. Even without Itex. I was still perfect.

Everyone said I was perfect then? What's changed?

**Everything, **my common sense said. **Absolutely everything. Omega's perfect. You're not perfect. **

_Can't find yourself, lost in your LIE!_

"STOP!" I screamed, breaking down. I didn't know who I was. Was I just another hybrid? Just another experiment?

_I know the truth now,_

I was a teenager that was mutated at birth to be a superman. To be perfect.

But I wasn't.

_I know who you are,_

I wasn't perfect. I wasn't a superman. I was a teenage boy. Who was an experiment. A mutant.

And I hated myself.

For putting a face.

For being obedient.

For not beating Maximum.

For not being _like_ Maximum.

_And I don't love you anymore,_

_"_What the hell?" he heard someone say. I whirled around to face the hybrids.

"Was that Omega?" the blind one asked. Omega? The end? He's gone. There never was an Omega. Omega's perfect. I'm not perfect, I thought.

_It never was and never will be,_

"We still have to get him," the boy with the dark eyes said. Omega did this to me, I thought. He left me here to fend for myself.

_You don't know how you've betrayed me,_

"Somethings wrong with him. His head is clouded with too many thoughts," the little girl said.

"He's Omega. The superman, remember? What could possibly be wrong with him?" Maximum said.

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled,_

"I'm not Omega," I muttered. Not me. Never was.

_Never was and never will be,_

"Be careful, everyone. He's dangerous," Maximum said going into her fighters stance. The rest followed suit. What? Was I supposed to fight them? To fight to the death for Itex? Like Omega, a person who didn't even _exist_ in the first place?! Hah!

_You're not real and you can't save me,_

"What happened? Mommy lost you? Did mommy go to jail?" Maximum mocked.

I glared at her "That bitch isn't my mother." Maximum's eyes widened in surprise.

"Talk about an attitude adjustment," the dog muttered. Some of the hybrids smirked making my anger flare.

"Leave me the hell alone! You don't know what's happened to me! I'm just an experiment trying to live! Trying to _survive_!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah?! Since when did Crazy Old _Mom_ program a heart into you? Or did you visit Emerald City and wizard gave it to you, free of charge?" Maximum snarled. And the other hybrids laughed. They were laughing. _At me._

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool_

"DAMN YOU ALL!" I screamed and started to run through the forest, towards the cliff. I stopped and looked down. That was an awful long way down..

**Just jump, don't argue. It's better than your other option, **my common sense said. It was right.

"NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T KILL YOURSELF! HE'S GOING TO JUMP, MAX!" the little girl said. I didn't care. What did I have to live for? I threw myself off.

The wind whistled through my hair and was making my eyes water.

_This is it, _I thought. _This is the end._

Then arms wrapped around me and feathers brushed my hands.

"I've got you, big boy," Maximum said. "I've got you."

**Me: Alright so...how was it? Please tell me in your review:) And do I want flames? No. Do I need flames? No. So don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2! I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did Max and Fang would be together so ha! Yeah...anyways...**

**Chapter 2**

Max's POV

You know how most people are usually grateful when you save their lives?

Well, Omega isn't like most people. Once we landed, he lost it.

"What the hell?! Why did you save me?" he yelled. I was shocked but didn't quickly covered it up.

"Well it's a little thing called graciousness of the soul and--"

"Oh please. You? Gracious? Don't make me laugh," Omega said. I gritted my teeth. He was really starting to tick me off.

"Listen here wonder boy," I said, making my voice low and menacing. "You don't know a thing about me so don't you dare--"

"And you don't know a thing about me, so we're even," he said, matching my tone.

"Alright enough," Fang said. "We all need to calm down and--"

"I don't need to do anything that you tell me to do," Omega hissed. Fang and Omega started glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow.

"You're right. You don't," Angel said. I turned to her. She was staring at Omega creepily. "But you should. We won't hurt you." Omega stared at her and I saw his muscles relax. He looked at all of us.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice shaky. I blinked, surprised. Talk about multiple personalities.

_Max, I think we should make camp, _Angel said in my head. _It would make him more comfortable...and Total, Nudge, and Gazzy are hungry._ Of course.

"First, let's make camp," I said. We went into the forest and set camp. The flock sat down and Iggy started a fire. Omega looked at all of us and slowly sat down.

"So," I said, catching his attention, "Itex." His eyes flashed with hurt and anger and he looked away.

"So that's the reason you saved me. For information. I knew--"

"Omega, I saved you because...well...you're a person too," I said cutting him off. He looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

"A person?" He asked. "I'm a—person?"

"Well—yeah." I said feeling dumb. "Everyone's a person."

"A person..." he muttered.

"Dinner!" Iggy called. I turned to the fire where the flock was grabbing hot dog wieners and was roasting them over the fire. I went over and got one. Omega stared at us like we were aliens.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked politely.

"Well, yea...is that meat? I've never had any meat," Omega said, coming over and picking up the meat.

"What!? No meat?! Why?!" Gazzy exclaimed. Omega shrugged.

"I guess we weren't going to eat meat in the New World," he said.

"So what did you eat?" Iggy asked.

"I was on a Vegan diet. Everyone was except for Mara," Omega said. It took me a second to remember Spot, the cat girl. Omega came over and sat down next to us, copying us.

"So," he said. "What is this meat called?"

"It's a hot dog wiener," I said. He nodded. I wondered why he didn't know that. And why was he acting, well..._friendly._

_Angel, what's wrong with him?_ I said in my head.

_Well, he's confused. He doesn't know who he is. _I blinked. That's weird. I snuck a look at Omega. His pale brown hair was dirty and matted. His clothes, I recognized to be one of those magic suits from Itex. Then I realized that they were the same ones from our little tussle at the castle. Which had me wondering, What _has_ happened to him since the destruction of Itex?

I took my hot dog from the fire and blew on it. My stomach was begging for me to put it in my mouth already. Omega took his own out the fire and watched me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Blowing on it," I answered.

"Why?" he asked. He sounded like the Gasman.

"So it won't burn my tongue when I bite into it," I answered. He nodded and started blowing his own.

"Pass me the ketchup," Total said to Iggy. Omega's face twisted to one of disgust.

"Are these going to taste like tofu burgers? Cause if they do then I'm going to need a whole bottle," Omega said. I chuckled and I heard Angel, Iggy and Total chuckle.

"What do those taste like?" Gazzy asked.

"Bad. Awful. Worst than the Director's cooking. Which was bad. It was like toxic. And I had to choke it down. Mara almost threw up but-" he stopped when he saw all of staring at him. (Or in Fang's case glaring) "What?" he asked.

"The Director cooked?!" Nudge asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, yeah. One day, she must've been bored and decided to invite me and a few others to eat and I think she was trying to kill us with what she dared called Ratatouille," Omega declared.

"Isn't that a movie?" The Gasman asked. I smirked at that.

"It's also a stewed vegetable dish," Total said.

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"Aw c'mon! Don't tell me you've never heard of Ratatouille!" Total said as if knowing nothing about it was a crime.

"Okay then...anyways...I managed to choke it down with no problem," Omega said. He froze and looked at the fire. He shot up and ran for our bags.

"Hey! Wh--" I started but Omega had ran back with water bottles in his hand and put a finger over his lips. He then threw water over the fire, thus putting it out.

"Okay mister what's--"

"Hush! There's flyboys in the forest," Omega said, cutting me off. Iggy nodded. We all froze and eventually heard the shuffling of the machines in the forest. Then...

"You will die," the metallic voice said behind me.

Well, crap.

**Me: Oh goodness. This chapter was horrible. Well...I'll go sulk in a corner writing the next chapter which will be better I promise. Please review for this awful chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: And welcome to chapter 3! Me no ownie Maximum Ride. Now, here it is. **

**Chapter 3**

Omega's POV

I snapped up from where I was sitting and saw Eraser Replacements. There was only a few of them but they were still dangerous.

Especially since they were armed.

_Never underestimate the enemy,_ I thought to myself. They were behind some of the others with guns to the hybrids heads.

"You will not survive," the robot said. I rolled my eyes. What a piece of junk.

"Goodbye," he said.

"I command you to stop," I said, hoping that my voice still worked. The robot froze in place.

"Contradictory orders...must...can't," the robot started going crazy...until...it turned to me, glaring with red eyes.

"Accepting no orders from experiment Omega. New authorization. Terminate Omega," all the robots turned in my direction and lunged. I quickly flipped backwards and landed on the ground with a smirk on my face.

I may not be perfect, but I could take these _things_ down.

I looked at Maximum. She was in front of the others, snarling and pushing the others back. But I could tell she didn't give jack about me.

Oh well.

I looked at the nearest Eraser Replacement and punched it so hard, it's head flew off. Ha ha fun. I smiled and kicked the next one in the chest. It went flying. This was _exhilarating_. I mean, I've done this before but it's I dunno..._better_ when you're doing it to save your own life.

You can call me whatever you want. I don't care, I think it's fun.

And what I think is important...right? I snapped a kick to a robots spine and it crumpled.

Because I'm a person, like Maximum said. I sent another robot a left hook.

_But Maximum would do anything to save her own ass._ A robot managed to clip me. Crap Omega concentrate! I smacked my own forehead and refocused on the melee. There was only five left. The younger ones were looking at me in awe. Maximum and the other boy stared at me grimly. Like I was some sort of monster. Like I was some sort of freak. Well, I'm not the one with freaking _wings_ on my back.

I snapped a high right kick a robots direction.

"Undertaking new tactic," the main robot said. Then he started waving his hand in front of my face. Cold dread ran through my body. His hand looked so blurry...I needed to clear it up.

I tried to track it. But it was so difficult...then he punched me so hard in the face, I fell. I felt myself roll away, deeper into the forest.

Man, tonight wasn't my night.

I got up despite the massive pain on my face. I looked around and sensed them near.

"Brown," I muttered. The clothes changed in a dirt color. Just what I needed. I went to the ground and covered my face in my shirt.

"Target not found. Aborting mission," I heard the metallic voice say. I pinpointed him to be about 50 yards away. I heard them unfurling their wings and them taking off into the night. I slowly got up from the ground and brushed my self off.

_Now, where to go?_ I looked in the direction of the camp. I wonder...

No, don't even think about it. They didn't like you in the first place.

"Hey," Her voice made me jump. I whirled around to see Maximum with the other hybrids behind her.

"You can come with us, you know," she said. That was met with surprised gasps and a penetrating glare from the silent boy.

"It's not ness--" I started but she cut me off.

"You're obviously not with them. So why should I worry?" she said.

"Well, then I guess..." I said rubbing my neck. The little boy and the little girl smiled. I smirked back.

"Max, we need to talk," the boy said. I looked at him. He was taller than me, with dark hair and dark eyes. And a mask. He had a mask. Just like I had. That made me shudder. Max turned to him and they both walked away. The others looked worried.

"What? Why do you look like that? Why are you scared?" I asked. The older girl looked at me, looking scared.

"Well, there was this Eraser named Ari and he was like, really bad. He tried to kill Fang and Max multiple times. But then one day we were captured by the School and Ari broke us out. Max wanted to keep him but Fang didn't want to. So we separated, boys against girls and Total. We—the girls—went to Germany while the boys went to California. Then after we defeated Itex, we joined back up again. Ari was dead by then. What if it happens again? What if--" She looked so scared. I felt so sorry for her.

"Okay then um--" I didn't know her name.

"Nudge," she said. Well, that was new.

"Okay then, Nudge. It won't happen again. I **won't** let it," I said. If they broke up again because of me, I wouldn't forgive myself.

"But how will you stop it?" the younger boy asked. Yes, how will I?

"Um...I'll go speak to them. Right now before anything gets out of hand," I said. The little boy nodded and I went out into the forest, voices getting louder.

"...what, Fang? What is he?" Oh, so that's the boys name. Well, that's creative.

"He is Itex's top dog Max. He's just going to forget that? Just magically?"

"But you're wrong. He was really fighting out there Fa--"

"Oh, and I'm _sure_ it wasn't just staged. I'm _sure_ it wasn't all a scam." Well, isn't someone mister sarcastic, I thought rolling my eyes.

"Really now, do you think Itex can _really_ afford to throw away flyboys for little ol' us? I don't think so," Max sneered. I was only a few feet away now.

"For our heads on a platter? Of course they would. Dammit Max! Why do you always trust these psychos?!" Well, excuse me.

"That last _psycho,"_ Max hissed, her eyes shooting fire. "Happened to be my brother." I was taken aback. That Eraser, Ari, Batchleder's kid, was Maximum's brother?

"Well_--"_ Fang started. This is starting to get ugly. I decided to make my debut.

"If I'm so much trouble, I'd rather leave," I said quietly. Both of them jumped and whirled in my direction. The boy—Fang--glared at me.

"I'll go tell the others goodbye," I said. I turned back and ran in the direction I came from.

"NO! Wait--" Max called but I was too far away. I ran back and skidded to a stop my arms flailing.

"Why hello Omega," the Director said. She had a gun at the little boy's head. "Now tell me, _you or them?_"

**Me:OOo...major plot twist...who saw that one coming? Now if you want to learn more about this topic please call (starts coughing hysterically then stops) or just press the little blue button down there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: AAAHHH!!!! NO!! IT CAN'T BE!!!**

**Omega: What? What's going on?**

**Me: School starts tomorrow. NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**Omega: Oh. That's all?**

**Me: What do you mean _that's all?_ It's horrible!**

**Omega: Whatever you say. Anyways, this psycho doesn't own me or any Maximum Ride characters. James Patterson does.**

**Me: Ex_cuse_ me?!**

**Omega: Um...lets start the story...**

Omega's POV

_"Why, hello Omega," the Director said, her gun to the little boys head, "Now tell me, you or them?"_

I swallowed. I felt the Eraser robots behind me. Wait...Maximum!

"Maximum! Watch out!" I called whirling around. But it was too late. Both her and Fang ran into the clearing. And both of them were caught.

"Wake up," the Director hissed. I turned back around to face her. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" I glared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She took a step towards me. The poor little boy was being dragged with her his blue eyes filled with defiance and fear.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me Omega. I bred you to be smart. You know exactly what I mean. Why the hell are you dealing with these half-breeds?" she snarled.

"Well, you did breed me to be smart so I thought 'hm...deal with a crazy bitch lady or deal with the avian hybrids' so I figured the avians," I said crossing my arms. The Director gasped when I said the b—word and now she was pissed. Great.

"How—how dare you!" the Director screeched quivering with rage. I decided to look around and my eyes widened. There was Mara, Pete and Jill (they could change the color of their skin just by thinking about it), Hale and Guy (bulletproof skin), and Anna(screams so loud that she could shatter metal) How did the Director get them? They were staring at me like I was a traitor. Guess I was.

"--you!" I turned my attention back to the Director and backed up. She was really close to my face. I felt uncomfortable with her being that close.

"Listen lady, may--" I started. She cried out in anger and horror and smacked me. Hard. I glared at her. She was my height, since she wasn't wearing those high heels.

"Who. Am. I?!" she shrieked. Then, my inner Omega took over,

"Sorry...ma'am," I spat out before I could stop it. I bit my lip and clenched my fists. I hated how she made me weak.

"Good boy Omega. Now remember, just for that little outburst you may get punished but you will be redeemed," the Director said. She smiled creepily stroked my face. I shuddered. That was _disgusting_. I looked at her and grinned. She was vulnerable.

"Well," I said. I saw her eyes sparkle as if I was going to go with her. "Gotta run." I snatched the boy from her and ran. I heard a gunshot and felt a pain in my leg, but I ignored it and continued running. I looked at the boy. He was pale and looked shaken up but fine. I heard people running behind me, but continued. Soon, when I thought it was safe I put the boy down.

"Okay, listen here..." I trailed off since I didn't know his name.

"The Gasman. But just call me Gazzy," he said. I nodded.

"Listen here. You're going to go back to the others and bring them here for backup," I said.

"But I can help you fight," Gazzy protested. I sighed but smiled at his spirit.

"If you get the others there will be more of us to fight and a better chance of us to win," I said. He nodded, spread his wings and flew off. I faced in the direction of the Director and saw her with Mara right behind her. I slipped into my fighters stance.

"Omega, What's with you?" Mara asked. I stared at her.

"Oh well. We'll bring him home and fix him," Guy said.

"You're the one that needs to be fixed," I heard a voice say. I looked up and Maximum and the others with her. I smiled as she landed next to me and went into a fighters stance. I gave Gazzy a thumbs up. He nodded and I turned my attention back to the Director.

"Sorry Max, but it's time that you're put down. Permanently," the Director said. I saw the Director pull out her gun and before I knew what I was doing, I shoved Maximum out the way.

**Boom!**

The shot ran through the forest. I heard someone scream. I looked down and saw a red spot on my chest. I looked at Maximum, who was horror-stricken. I felt so bad for her.

"Sorry...Max..." I whispered before everything around me went dark.

Max's POV

"NO!" I screamed and caught Omega. I shook him. "WAKE UP! You need to wake--" My voice failed. Why did he just...?

"You have two choices Maximum," the Director said. I looked at her and saw her face was scrunched up. "Give him here...or fight." I looked at her. "Let him die or let him live." I looked back at Omega. He was full of surprises. I found out that he was just like us. Just like one of us. And I knew that we would rather die then go back to the School. I laid him on the ground.

"Well, that was a stupid question," I snarled.

_**Max, **_Jeb said.

_Bit busy here Jeb. _I thought.

_**If you let him go back to the School, he might live, **_Jeb said.

_He'd rather die than go to the School Jeb. _

_**Oh really, and since when did you become an expert on him? **_I thought about that. Omega just felt so familiar. Like I've always known him.

_I know that's it's common knowledge that if you had the choice to go to a hellhole or just...he's better off where ever he is now._

"Fine Max, have it your way," the Director said. The other hybrids pounced. I ended up having to deal with Mara.

Now let me tell you, I wasn't prepared for her to be so fast. She clawed my face before I could registered that she just came at me. I snapped a high kick in her direction. She lept out the way then came back and punched me in my head. I felt myself fall to the ground.

The last thing I saw was the Director dragging Omega off...

**Me: Oh no!!!It ends here. No not the story, but how much I'm going to write for this chapter. Sorry but I'm busy and I needed to update this so if it didn't come out to it's full potential, forgive me. Now Omega says if you review, you may hear from him again. Maybe...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello everyone. I'm back with the long long long long (ten minutes later) long long long awaited chapter. Thanks to Rock n' Roll Addict, Bubble Blower, Supergirrl, Jesus-Freak2142, danceswithwings119(I don't know why the extremely hot die cute...Wish I did though so it could forever prevented...), Fang-iz-hot, lilswikey101, ...(thanks for all the advice. Appreciate it bunches. You wasn't harsh. I got "critic"(if you can even call it that) for my other story which made me feel stupid/pissed/(insert random negative emotion of your choice here) but your critic helped me improve my writing which is awesome. And everyone is an Omega fangirl at heart :D), FanKari, DarkBlade98, and Nathaniel773. **

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to darkness. Am I dead? Is this what dead is like? Darkness for eternity?

Well, that sucks.

"Generation Omega," a familiar voice, low and menacing said. I looked up and the lights bursted to life. I shut my eyes and waited until the light receded a bit. I opened them to see the Director in front of me, looking as pissed as can be.

Damn, what did I do to deserve to go to hell?

* * *

Ugh. Who was that? I want to keep dreaming...

"Wake up, Max..." the voices were saying. Then another, younger one said, "Max, come on. Get up. I know you're awake." I groaned.

Then, I was hit with what felt like a tidal wave of water. I sat up and opened my eyes. The Flock was crowded around me, looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay, Max?" Nudge asked. I blinked a few times, trying to remember.

"Yeah why wouldn't I--" I stopped and heard _him..._

_Sorry...Max..._

I jumped to my feet, ignoring the wave of dizziness that came at me, and started throwing the Flock's backpacks at them.

"Max?" Fang looked at me, confusion apparent in his eyes. I took a moment to match his eyes and the moment he realized what I was planning, his face clouded up, torn in a battle of anger and understanding.

I quite frankly didn't care what he thought at this point. He was either in or out.

I finished passing everyone their backpacks and spread my wings.

"I'm going to save Omega. Anyone who wants to stay here can. But if you leave here then there will be hell to pay," I stared pointedly at Fang. He avoided my gaze.

"I'm going," the Gasman said. "He saved me so I'm going to save him now." I smiled as Gazzy came over and ruffled his hair. What a trooper.

"Me too," Angel said, standing next to her brother.

"Where ever Angel goes," Total said trotting over.

"I'm going because he's just like us and risked his life to save Max's life. I hope he's still alive," Nudge quieted then and came over, which left Iggy and Fang.

"Going," Iggy said coming over. Then, there was one. Fang's eyes scanned all of us, finally resting on me. He sighed in defeat and came over. I smirked in triumph.

_**Since you have your mind set on it, go to Death Valley, where the School's at. **_Ah, the original one where we all came from.

_Thanks Jeb._

"Everyone, we're going to Death Valley," I shouted and took off into the early morning sky.

* * *

Aggravation. Anger. Cold. Confusion. Dead. Depression. Dirty. Discontent. Distressed. Drained. Enraged. Frustration. Gloomy. Groggy. Guilt. Hurt. Infuriated. Intimidated. Irritated. Melancholy. Nauseated. Numb. Sick. Sore. Stressed. Tired. Uncomfortable. Violated.

Hell.

**Me: This is the shortest chapter that I have ever written in my short fanfiction lifespan. But I didn't want it to leak into the other chapter. And I didn't want to add any fluff to it. So the next chapter won't suck as much as this one. Now press that button down there and happiness and a new chapter will come to you:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Max updated the blog suggesting new powers. When will JP stop playing with us? Anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride. Thanks to circlesandsquares, Supergirrl, lilswicky101, DarkBlade98, Bubble Blower, danceswithwings119, Nathaniel773, and whatever95 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 6**

_**BOOM!**_

"Alright! Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, head to the main motherboard! Fang, Angel, Total, follow me! Hurry!" I shouted out as the smoke billowed and headed straight into the School. I surged to the left with Fang, Angel, and Total on my tail while the others went to the right.

I tried to ignore the antiseptic smell and the memories of these exact walls that came flooding with it. I could tell Fang was fighting the same battle next to me. I decided to concentrate on the obnoxious wailing sound of the fire bell, and the task at hand. Save Omega.

"Max!" Angel called. I looked at her. "I sense Omega! He's close! Turn right and-" Then the intercom crackled to life.

"Room 205," Iggy's voice echoed through the halls. "I repeat, Room 205." I smiled and ran down the hall.

To bump into a bunch of Flyboy's.

"Surren-" I kicked it's head off before it could continue. Five flyboys surrounded me. I rolled my eyes. What a joke. I saw Fang launch at one that was advancing towards Angel. I punched one and kicked another. One of them grabbed my hair. I elbowed it and kicked the base of it's spine. It went down like a ton of bricks.

I ducked when one tried to punch me and it ended up taking out it's comrade for me. I smirked and spun behind it kicking the base of it's spine. One to-

Total bit the last flyboys ankle. It kicked out to get the Scottish Terrier off of it but Total could be a pit bull when he wanted to. Angel ran over to the machine and kicked it at the base of it's spine making it fall to the ground. She grabbed Total and sent me an angelic smile. That kid...

"LEAVE US ALONE!!" An unfamiliar voice screeched. I looked and saw Mara streaking towards us, looking _pissed_.

And this time, I was ready.

"Fang! Get Omega!" I called. Fang nodded and ran past Mara with Angel right behind. Mara looked at him and looked like she was going to pounce but I sent a roundhouse kick to the base of her spine. She stumbled and glared at me, her eyes slitted like a cat's. Oooo, scary. Note the heavy sarcasm.

She threw a punch but I leaned back, pulled back my fist, and her jaw made acquaintance with my fist. I felt her jaw crack and she fell to the ground. She rolled around the linoleum floor a bit and lept up, sending her claw with sharp nails in my direction. I ducked, grabbed her arm and twisted it. She howled in pain, but I continued to corkscrew her arm, coldly determined.

"If you were his friend," I hissed through gritted teeth, "Then you would let me through." She managed to get away and glare into my eyes which I matched with triple the intensity. She looked away.

"Friend," she purred. "What is a friend? I think of Omega as merely as a social colleague, nothing more." My eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah? Really? Just a colleague? Then don't mind this!" I said, pulling back my fist and punching her hard in the head. She fell, rolled a bit and stopped, obviously unconscious.

"He's much more to me than just a colleague," I spat out.

**_Excuse me? _**the Voice said in my head. My eyes widened in realization of what I said. What I just said_ aloud._

_Um...shut up. Just shut up Jeb, _I answered running down the corridor and scanning the door numbers. 175...177...

**_Max, _**Jeb warned. I tuned him out and concentrated on the numbers. 181...183...185...

**_Just don't get attached, _**the Voice said. That made me stop in my tracks.

_EXCUSE ME?! _I shouted in my head. No answer. As usual. I breathed out in frustration and made another right.

And saw Fang lugging an unconscious Omega around, his arm under and around him. I shuddered as I thought about the horrors that may have befallen him here.

"Sector C," Iggy said through the intercom. I listened. "All personal, do not, I repeat, do not, leave the building and please get blown to smithereens. It'd really be doing all of us a favor if you weren't around anymore. To the avians, Sector C," I looked at the directory. Sector C was just right of here.

"C'mon guys!" I called turning to the left. I ran with the others down the corridor. Soon, Iggy and the others surged in next to me, running in the opposite direction of Sector C.

Why, you ask?

Well...

**_BOOM!_**

Was that explanation enough or do I need to elaborate?

If I do, lets just say that that Iggy and Gazzy were really enjoying today.

Anyways, we were thrown forward right out of the School and into the sky. Convenient, huh? We all spread our wings and flew away. I looked back to see the place where I spent the first ten years of my life, on fire, burning to the ground. Where I was traumatized, beaten, violated, hurt...the list goes on and I really don't feel like boring you.

"Good riddance," I muttered and surged off.

**Me: Wow, action...yeah I know that it was supposed to be longer and a bit better but I'm going to go with my writer's intuition and let Omega-(gets cut off)-in the next chapter. So, until then, review:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yeah, just got caught in a rain and saw a rainbow so I'm in a considerably good mood. Yeah, so I don't own Maximum Ride. Thanks to Supergirrl, Nathaniel773, Fang-iz-hot, circlesandsquares, aviator301, DarkBlade98, disneydork, lilswickey101, Bubble Blower, and danceswithwings119 for reviewing. **

**Chapter 7**

We landed in a nearby cave. Fang set Omega down and Iggy started a fire. I dug through my backpacks for bandages.

"Fang, do me a favor and see if he has any serious injuries," I asked. He muttered something but complied. I sighed and went over. You can't please everyone all the time.

_**Are you sure Max? **_The Voice chimed in. I ignored it and kneeled next to Fang. Fang lifted Omega shirt to reveal angry, red, scars. Which were coming together right in front of our eyes.

I cringed and looked away, making a lame excuse for putting the bandages back to get away. That was..._interesting._

I blinked and looked at the others, gathered around the fire eating burgers. I walked back over and waved Fang away. He shook his head.

"Go, you haven't really eaten lately," I said. He gave me a long, level look and stalked away. I shrugged and he turned back.

"You haven't ate much either," he said. I tried to smirk but it came out more as a grimace.

"Pass me a energy bar and I'll be fine," I said. He dug out one and threw it at me. I caught it and ripped off the wrapper. I looked at Omega. He seemed close to waking up.

And I was right. Once I finished the bar, his silver blue eyes fluttered open and he sat up. His gaze landed on me and he nodded in realization. He looked back out of the cave, staring out into the blue sky. Which occurred to me as strange.

"Omega?" I asked. No response. "Omega?" I put a hand on his shoulder, and like lightning he shot to the other side of the cave. _Uh-oh..._

I looked at the others, who were sporting identical looks of confusion and concern. I looked at Angel.

_What's wrong with him?_

I don't know, Angel answered. He's blocking me from his mind.

I sighed and walked over.

"Omega?" I asked. No response.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, not daring to touch him again. He looked back at me, his eyes blank, as if he was in shock.

"Ome-" I started.

"I am fine," he said. My eyes widened on how robotic he sounded. How dead...

"What did they do to you?" I breathed. His eyes flashed with pain then went dead.

"I request that you separate yourself from me," he said. I shook my head in confusion.

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"Please stand four feet away from me. I do not wish to answer your questions at the present moment. Please stand down for now," he said, still retaining his blank look. Okay, what the heck...

_**Max, do what he says. He's obviously unstable at the moment, **_Jeb said.

_Whoa, wait. What do you mean that he's unstable? _I asked. Jeb sighed in impatience.

_**Let's put it simple for you, **_he said. _**He's turning back into the Omega we all know and love. **_

Oh crap.

**Me: Oh crap is right Max. What will the evil author aka me do now? Find out in the next chappie. Oh and all my chapters may be this short. Sorry, but I don't like adding extra fluff, really I don't. This is one of my more serious of stories so yeah, deal.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Alright yeah, here's chapter 8. I don't own Maximum Ride (sob) Thanks to whatever95, Nathaniel773, Bubble Blower, danceswithwings119, Aqua279, Supergirrl, lilswickey101, and Fang-iz-hot for reviewing.**

**Chapter 8**

"Omega, we're all here for you," I said. _Well, most of us,_ I thought, shooting Fang a look. "You don't have to act like this."

"Who said I was not acting before?" He said, retaining the dead, droning sound. "Now this is you're last warning. Back up four feet and I will be fine." I was about to protest when Fang grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him when he dragged me out the cave.

"I told you Max. _Told you._ It was an act, a scam. And _you fell for it,_" Fang practically bragged. "He was with them _all along._ Can't you ev-"

"Enough Fang!" I shouted and he immediately quieted. I massaged my temples. "I GET it. Your stupid POINT that you're trying to prove to me. Well, guess _what?_ This time, I won't let you leave with _my_ Flock. This time, if you e-mail me or anything I'll _ignore_ you. You're my right-hand man Fang, so start shaping up and acting like it." I whirled around and headed back into the cave. There the Flock was sitting as far away from Omega as possible.

"Maximum," Omega mumbled. I looked at him. He was sitting in the corner, his hands wrapped around legs, rocking back and forth. His eyes held a far off look. "Kill Maximum. Kill Flock. No...Flock is friends...not foe...Director foe...NO!" He began shaking violently.

_**Max...you should get the Flock out of here,**_ the Voice said.

"You guys," I said, turning around to face the Flock. "Can you guys go outside. It'll be better for him." They nodded and left the cave. I turned around to face the shivering mess.

"Omega?" I called. He stiffened.

"Go Maximum. I can't control him. GO NOW!" He yelled and rocked faster.

"Omega, it's okay. I'm here for you," I said making my voice as soft as possible and taking a step towards him.

"NO DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" he screamed. I stopped in my tracks. God, what the hell did they do to him?

"Omega-"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME! I'M NOT HIM! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" I gulped and walked over to him where he was buried in his ball of pain.

"I'm here for you," I said, touching his shoulder. I ignored the tremor that went through me. Omega looked up at me, his eyes bloodshot. I kneeled down next to him and smiled. "I'll always be here for you."

"You...you're..." He stuttered. I hushed him and rubbed his back in, what I would guess, a soothing manner.

I looked at him and saw that his eyes were shut. I smiled and invited the rest of the Flock in.

"Who's going to take first watch?" I asked, when I finished putting the rest of the Flock to bed. Fang, the usual volunteer, stood quiet. I guess he was still a bit sour from our fight.

"I'll do it," Iggy said.

"Second," Fang muttered.

"Fine, I'll take last," I said. I curled up near my respective corner, next to Omega, and fell asleep.

**Me: Aw...what will happen when Omega wakes up? Find out in the next chappie. Oh, and review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Guess what? Songfic chapter! SURPRISE! Yeah, feeling generous. So, I don't own Maximum Ride nor Lies by Evanescence. Thanks to Supergirrl, whatever95, circlesandsquares, danceswithwings119, bibliocrazed, Nathaniel773, DarkBlade98, ILuvFang, lilswickey101, Jesus-Freak2142, and Fang-iz-hot for reviewing. Here we go...**

**Chapter 9**

I froze when I opened my eyes. Where was I? A cave...

I sat up and looked around. As soon as I laid eyes on Maximum, I relaxed. I was safe.

I stood up, walked over and sat by her. She looked at me, brown eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay now?" she asked. I nodded, feeling mute. She smiled, stunning me.

"Good." We both looked out into the horizon, watching the rising sun. She spoke up again. "Do you want to talk about it?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. I didn't like those memories. They...scare me.

"You should get it off your chest. It'll probably make you feel better," she said. I stood silent and she sighed.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

I couldn't help but remember the Director and shuddered. How many times has she hurt, lied, stole from me. _My whole life,_ I answered my own question. I was marked-scarred is more like it-for life because of her.

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

And know look at me. I don't even know who _I am_. I have an alternate_ self_. Who wants to destroy _all humanity_. In simple terms, my life _sucks_.

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

And the stupid inner Omega inside me still wants me to go back to _her-the Director_. Even after what she did to me-to _us_-at the School.

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

I couldn't help but remember what she said to me at the School. While she was giving me the shock treatment, she said I was weak.

_You will never be strong enough_

While she injected me with poison, she said that I was never really the best hybrid out there, that I was _trash_. And that's all that I will ever be.

_You will never be good enough_

While she burned me with hot coils she said that my parents never even knew each other. Never even met.

_You were never conceived in love_

While she whipped me she said that I was a waste, useless, and would never get anywhere in my life.

_You will never rise above_

"You know Omega," Maximum said. I winced when she called me that. "I think Fang is rooting for you to go back to the side of evil." I snickered. He probably was worrying about his place being taken.

But he doesn't know that I'd rather die then go back to _her_ side.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

Omega shouldn't be back any time soon, I think.

_I've struggled on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

"Omega, it's okay," Max said quietly. I looked at her. "If you need any help at all, even a shoulder to cry on, a ear to hear your thoughts, just come to me." Her eyes were serious.

She was like my light in the darkness.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

"Thanks Maximum," I said, my voice breaking. She looked at me, her brown eyes warm.

"Just call me Max," she said, putting her hand on mine.

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

"Max," I said. "You seemed a little...angry, when you said Fang's name. Am I causing too much tension?" She shook her head.

"Fang is just being...Fang. Don't worry about it," she said.

"Well, if you ever need an ear to hear it..." I said. She smiled at me.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

"Why did you take that bullet for me?" Max asked a while after. I shrugged.

"You have people to care for Max. You're well...you. I couldn't just let you _die_," I answered.

"Well, thanks," she said.

"Anytime," I said.

_I have lived and I died for you_

"Do you trust me Max?" I asked. She stiffened.

"I...don't know," she said. "After all I've been through, it's too early to trust you." I nodded in understanding.

"Well, I promise," I said. "I promise to never leave you no matter what. As thanks for not leaving me in Hell." And I never meant anything so much in my life.

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

I could hear the rest of the Flock stirring and I excused myself. I got up and started a fire.

"Up and at 'em," Max said. The rest of the Flock joined us at the fire.

"So," Total said. "Omega hasn't murdered us in our sleep." That had me cracking up and the rest of the Flock joined in.

_Damn straight, _I thought. _I made sure of it._

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I've struggled on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

I noticed that Fang was the only one not laughing. Oh well, can't please everyone. I'm not perfect.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be _

_I've struggled on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

I looked at Max who noticed Fang not laughing. She had a depressed, worn and torn look in her eyes.

I didn't like that.

I caught her gaze and shot her a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

That was better.

Max was a good person. She didn't deserve to look like that. Not after everything she does for everyone. And if Fang doesn't want to be her comforter when she's down, then I will take the job. If he's going to be a thorn in her side...well...I'll just have to talk with him.

_Rest in me, I'll comfort you_

_I have lived and died for you_

_Abide in me, I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

"Yeah, Omega's not going to kill you guys anytime soon," I said. The rest of the Flock shot me peculiar looks.

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" Iggy asked. I nodded and shot them a lop-sided grin.

"I'm not Omega," I said.

"You sure look like him to me," Fang muttered. I glared at him and he returned it.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I've struggled on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

"HEY! No fighting," Max ordered. Fang rolled his eyes and looked away from me. I shook my head and looked back at Max. She looked so stressed...

"Sorry Max," I said.

"It's okay Omega," she said. Then she muttered under her breath. Something I think I wasn't supposed to hear. Hey, blame my super hearing. "Fang should know better."

I looked back at Fang. I needed to set a truce with him. And soon.

**Me: Okay, lets see how that goes. Stubborn Fang against an emotionally unstable Omega. This should get good. (rubs hands together) Oh and FYI, the lyrics were italicized. Now review please:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: SORRY! I TOOK TOO LONG TO UPDATE! SORRY! I don't own Maximum Ride or McDonalds. Thanks to Supergirrl, DarkBlade98, Fang's Gurl 4ever, aviator301, Jesus-Freak2142, whatever95, Nathaniel773, Myrah, lilswickey101, Omega is your friend, danceswithwings119, Bubble Blower, and bibliocrazed for reviewing. **

**Chapter 10**

A problem rose as soon as I said "U and A everyone!"

Because Omega can't fly.

And if me and Nudge could barely carry up the Director, how the heck would Fang and I keep him up? Not that Fang would help, anyways.

_**Don't you think you're being a little judgmental of Fang? **_Jeb piped up. I rolled my eyes. Just great.

_Um, let me think...NO!_

_**Max, be reasonable. Talk to him. You can do that, right?**_

_Fine Jeb, whatever gets you off my ass._

"MAX?" Fang said, annoyed. I blinked and went back into reality. The Flock plus Omega was staring at me.

"Sorry guys, I'm back," I said. The others nodded. "So, how...

"Well, you know I can always run from below," Omega put in. I looked at him, his silver-blue eyes innocent. _Too innocent..._

I ignored my paranoia and answered him. "Will you be able to keep up with us?"

"Sure," he said. "I outran you in the forest."

"Okay then," I said. I motioned to the Flock and we took off into the sky. I looked down and saw with my raptor vision and saw Omega keeping steady with us.

I still wasn't sure on what I thought about Omega. He was just like us. A lot like us.

But then there was that whole, he tried to kill me issue.

How can you trust someone who tried to kill you?

"Max," Fang said. I looked at him. He flew steadily next to me, just not looking at me.

"Yes Fang?"

"Well, um...I would like to speak to you," he said.

"M'kay. Go ahead," I prodded. He took a deep breath and looked at me. His eyes held confusion.

"Why did you accept Omega?" he asked. I blinked. He really did seem curious.

"Well, um I guess it's because he seems like us. An experiment trying to survive," I said. He looked thoughtful for a second, then his face shut down into the normal emotionless mask.

"Max, he's...I don't know what to say to you anymore. It's my fault, I know that, and I'm sorry for what I've done. But are you trying to punish me by bringing Omega into the picture. It's just an innocent question," he said. My anger flared.

"Oh, well thanks for thinking so highly of me," I spat. "Next time just say it. I don't need any sugar coating. That left when _you_ left." Fang raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, so you weren't just implying that I'm a whore? That I'm just bringing him in because I want to make _you_ jealous." Fang held up his hands in defense.

"That's not what I'm implying. I don't think lowly of you Max," he said. My anger fizzled down a bit. "I'm-no forget it. I'm sorry I even asked. Just...well, be careful Max, please." Panic gripped my throat.

"I thought you weren't going to leave again," I whispered. I may not always get along with him, but Fang was my right hand man. I grew up with him. I'm a bit attached to him, I'll admit. I can't help that we have a strong bond. We're childhood friends, for goodness sakes.

"NO, Max. I'm not leaving again," he said. I felt the panic leaving me. "I'm just saying, that I may lose my temper a few times, and I'll say things I don't mean, but I'm really always there for you, whatever you chose." He held out his fist. We stacked and tapped.

"Friends. Friends forever," I said. I could've sworn I saw him wince.

"Yes. _Just_ friends forever," he said stressing the word just. I nodded and I could swear I saw disappointment flicker on his face. But then it was gone.

"MA-AX!" Nudge sang from the ahead of me. I flew ahead to meet her. "I'm hungry." Of course.

"Let's land. I see a McDonalds down below," I called, and surged downward. I heard the others behind me. I searched for Omega and saw him staring skeptically at us, slowing down.

"What are we doing?" he called. I pulled my wings in as I landed.

"McDonalds," I said.

"Is that a fast food chain of stores that runs rampant throughout most the world?" he asked. I blinked. I heard the Flock landing behind me.

"I guess so." Omega nodded. We walked into the fast food place and Omega wrinkled his nose. I gave him a questioning look.

"Grease. I feel it all over the place. This place is like a huge grease ball," he said. I heard Iggy and Gazzy snicker.

"Okay so everyone except Omega grab a table. Omega, you're going to come with me and pick out some food," I said. The Flock went to some tables while I dragged Omega to the cash register.

"Hi!" The overly perky girl behind the counter said. "Welcome to Mickey D's! And how may I help you?"

Sparing you the oh so riveting details, I ordered a truck full of food that was enough to feed a large group of starving humans. The girls smile became strained until finally it collapsed.

"Will that be all?" she asked, her face holding an amazed yet annoyed expression.

"Yep," I said.

"Can you pay for all of this?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. She looked at me, expecting me to hand her a wad of cash. I took out the MR card and she glared at me. She probably thought that I was some rich kid from over the hill and far away, ready to buy all of their precious grease balls and throw them away. _As if_.

I swiped the card, and pressed the numbers. The girl looked at the cash register and said through gritted teeth:

"Thank you, and have a nice day. Next on line please." I stepped aside and beckoned to Omega. He stepped up and looked up at the menu. As soon as the girl laid eyes on Omega, her frown turned upside down.

"HI!" She said it a little too loudly, making the person that was ordering food next to us jump. "And how may I help YOU." Omega looked at her.

"I'll have a Big Mac with extra large fries," he said. The girl eagerly pushed some of the buttons on the machine, making me roll my eyes. Some people can be so _obvious_. The girl's like a copy of the red haired wonder. Omega was oblivious to her actions though.

"What kind of drink?"

"Uh...what is there?"

"Water, High C, Sprite, and Coke," she said.

"Coke?" Omega said slowly.

"'Kay!" The girl said, hitting the button. "Anything else?!" Omega looked at me and the girl followed his glance. Once she laid eyes on me, she looked like she tasted something bitter.

"What are you still doing here? The place to get your order is over there," she said, pointing to another counter.

"Oh, I'm paying for his order," I said sweetly. The cashier-Sarah, her name tag said-gave me a dirty look.

"Really?" Her tone held suspicion. I glared at her. What's with people today implying that I'm some sort of teenage, hormonal human whore?

"Really," I said. I looked straight at Omega. "Right Leif?" Omega looked at me in surprise and I could feel my surprise welling up inside me. _Leif...where did that come from?_

_**Leif is a name of Scandinavian origin. It means beloved heir. Often in the U.S, people mispronounce the name, calling the person, Leef. However, the correct pronunciation is Layf, as you pronounced it. **_

_Well, thank you Wikipedia, _I thought irritably.

"Yes, right," Omega said. "Go 'head Max, pay. I'm done ordering." He said, smiling suddenly. It stunned me for a few seconds. Sarah's jaw dropped. I smirked childishly and payed for his room.

"Have a nice day," she said, monotonously

"Thank you. Have a spectacular one yourself," Omega said cheerily. The girl blinked in surprise. Omega and I stood by the counter as the food piled there.

"Why Leif?" He asked. I looked at him. His eyes held a far off look.

"Well, you look like a Leif," I said. He smirked.

"Like a beloved heir? The heir to Itex?" he said. I frowned.

"No, you don't look like the air to a psychotic company, bent on taking over the world," He snickered. "You look like however you want to present yourself." I said, quoting Jeb.

_**Very good Max, exactly.**_

_Shut up. _

Omega looked away and Grabbed a few trays that were on the counter and brought them back. I took the last few and walked back, sitting down next to Gazzy and a empty seat. But me, being an idiot, took to many, and was having balancing issues. Omega and Fang both got up and took the same tray from me.

"Here you go," they said, at exactly the same time. _And letting it go at the exact same time._

Both of them went for it. Omega grabbed it first, having better programed reflexes. Fang grabbed it less then a second after it was saved. They stared at each other for one tense second and slowly, put the tray back and sat back in their seats.

I swallowed and put the trays down.

"Dig in everyone," I said, my voice surprisingly calm. Things needed to get sorted out. And soon.

**Me: Okay, all I'm going to give you people. Any other suggestions for Omega's name? I'm really bad at names so yeah...Leif is one of my favorite names so yeah, give me a good one if you have a good one. Review!:) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Yeah, next chap, celebrate peoples! Anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride. And also, special thanks to danceswithwing119! She gave me a whole bunch of names! Now, I'm giving you, the people, a choice on what Omega's name shall be. In your review, just list the names you like. This will be the first round...DING DING! Now, here's the names: Leif, Jake, Jace, Bastaan, Demetrius, Karsten, Soterios, Thanos, and finally Bram. Thanks to Supergirrl, Fang's Gurl 4ever, bibliocrazed, Nathaniel773, disneydork, DarkBlade98, Bubble Blower, me, lilswickey101, aviator301, mergirl007, Blondie, and danceswithwings119 for reviewing. **

**Chapter 11**

"Max," Angel said, sounding very young. I saw Max look at the little girl and wince. I looked at Angel also.

Her eyes were so big and innocent looking. Like black holes of cuteness.

"Can we go to the park?" she said.

"Sure Angel, why not?" Max said. We had just exited McDonalds. That girl there-Sara, her name tag said-had given me what I guessed to be her number. She said that if I didn't want it, to hand it to Fang.

I walked over and nudged Fang's shoulder. He looked at me then looked away.

I'm guessing that's all the regard he's going to give me.

"Fang, the cashier at McDonalds told me that if I didn't want it, to give this to you," I said, holding piece of napkin out for him to see. He scanned the paper and then shot me a 'What-are-you-stupid?' look.

"Throw that out," Fang said simply and walked ahead, catching up to Iggy. I blinked and crumbled up the napkin, throwing it out in the nearest garbage can.

Jeez, would it kill him to lighten up? I didn't _ask_ to be in my situation right now. I didn't _ask_ to be a "perfect" experiment. I didn't ask for any of this!

Angel came over and took my hand in hers. _I know, _she said in my head. _We all do. We just need time to accept you._

I nodded and concentrated on my surroundings. It was really hazy, and the air was chokingly polluted. Maybe because of the fact that a car just passed by. A group of girls passed by, giggling. A boy came from behind one of the girl's and covered her eyes. The girl squealed and one of her friends smacked the back of the guy's head. He scowled and they all laughed.

Another girl passed. She was tall, and had black hair and dark eyes. Dressed in all black, listening to-what is that device called? Oh yeah...-an Mp3. Someone, a boy, with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, and smirked. He smiled and they walked to the park, hand in hand.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Angel said, snapping me out of my observations. I nodded and she released my hand, running off to the park. Nudge and Gazzy followed, racing to the swings.

I entered the park, and sat down in a bench, not really in the mood to socialize with anyone in the Flock. I was the black sheep. I wasn't like them. I was _made_ to be against them. I really don't know why I'm going through this torture. It's as simple as just slipping out of the park when their attention was elsewhere...

No. I wasn't going to do that. I wasn't going to betray Maximum's trust.

But why do I feel this duty to please her?

I wasn't...oh no...

I wasn't getting _attached _to her. Was I?

That was the worse thing that could happen! Attachment was weakness! It distracted you from other things, emotions just get in the way...

According to the Director, who's on the world's most wanted list.

"Hey," a voice said. Male...in their teens...not recognized, so not one of the Flock...be on guard.

I looked up and recognized it as the boy from before who had grabbed the girl's wrist earlier. He stood there, tall, about my height, wearing a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans. The girl was behind him, her arms crossed, her face impassive, but her stance showing annoyance.

"Are you okay?" the kid continued.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. Why was he so concerned?

"I'm Brian, and the girl behind me is Sky," the boy said, holding out his hand. I cautiously took it and we shook hands. I looked at Sky and saw her staring at me skeptically.

"Wasn't you with your friends?" Brian asked. I blinked. _If you can call them that..._

"Um, yeah. I was. I just needed some alone time," I said.

"I know someone who's like that," Brian said, with a smile, shooting a look at Sky. She sent him a look that read 'Just shut up.'

"You guys are alone?" I asked, observing how close they seemed to be.

"A couple of our friends are coming soon," Brian answered. Sky took out a cell phone and nodded.

"Few minutes," she said. I was amazed at the shortness of her sentences. I could tell that she was one of those people who believed in cold logic. Blunt and to the point. A bit paranoid. Doesn't like strangers. Likes things to stay the same.

I got all of this from 2 words.

I wasn't Itex's most successful experiment for just being physically strong, you know.

"Okay," Brian said. He looked at me. "Since your friends are just ignoring you, it seems, do you want to hang out with us?"

He wants to accept me.

I bet if he really knew who I was, he'd run out the park.

"What's your name?" Sky asked.

"Um, Leif," I answered, just getting the first name that came to my head.

"Leif, then, would you like to join us in a water balloon fight? It'll be fun, and it might get your mind off your troubles," Brian said, friendly enough.

I doubt it would get my mind off of my troubles.

But it wouldn't hurt to try.

I heard a splash and Sky jumped a bit and hissed in pain. Brian looked at her and his eyes widened.

"NO FAIR!" he yelled. A balloon came at him and he ducked. It hit the bench, and water hit me. I blinked in surprise. That was a hard throw.

"NO CHERRY BOMBS!" Brian yelled again. I heard a groan from the source of the balloons and looked.

A kid with neon green hair and green eyes was smirking, tossing a balloon up and down in the air.

"HENRY KEITH BROWN!" Sky roared. The boy with green hair's face visibly paled. She turned around to face him slowly. "If you EVER hit me with a cherry bomb again, I will dismember you with my BARE HANDS! _Got that_?"

Henry's eyes were wide with fear as he nodded.

"Sky, here! You too Leif!" Brian called tossing water balloons for us to catch. I grabbed the two that was thrown at me and saw Sky do the same.

"Wait...we're doing what?" I asked, before making a fool of myself in front of these humans.

"Throw water balloons at that those kids. The team that's the most soaked loses," Sky said. She turned away from me and started going after Henry. I looked at the people she had pointed to. They were at the water fountain.

Then someone tapped my shoulder.

I whirled around and saw a fist coming at my face.

I grabbed it before it could hit my nose.

"Omega," Mara purred. I frowned and flipped her to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I growled at her.

"Just getting what belongs to Itex."

"And what's that?"

"You."

I heard the air whistling by my ear and ducked. I threw a punch in that direction and it met a gut.

"Why can't you guys leave me alone?!" I yelled, snapping a kick at the other opponent's head. It hit and the experiment-didn't know who he was-crumpled to the ground.

Mara's claw raked across my face. I stumbled back with the force of the blow.

"Le-Oh crap!" I heard Brian say. He was next to me in a flash, with Sky on my other side.

"Shit...what did she _do_ to you?" Sky breathed.

"Dude...you okay?" A boy with black hair and dark blue eyes asked.

"Inferior humans, back away from him," Mara said. I winced at how she said it.

"Excuse me?! Who are you calling inferior?" a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes said.

"No need to get riled up Crystal," a girl with light blonde hair and gray eyes said.

"Alright, everyone calm down," Brian said.

"What's going on?" Max said. I looked and saw the Flock behind her, all tense and ready to go into a fighter's stance.

"Oh, we just need to talk, right _Leif,_" Mara said. I saw other experiments heading this way.

I had to get the humans out the park.

"Brian, do me a huge favor," I muttered. Mara went into a fighter's stance.

"Yes?"

"Get everyone out the park!" I yelled as I lunged at Mara. She jumped back and I preformed a roundhouse kick. She stumbled and I sent an uppercut at her face. She fell backwards. I put my boot on her neck.

"I command you to pull out," I said, glaring at the hybrid. She smiled, showing her cat fangs.

"There you are Omega, we were worried," she purred.

"What?" I asked.

"No matter how much you want to deny it, you're one of us, an Itex experiment. And one of the best out there. Come back, come back with us, come back to the Director." I shook my head and stepped away from her.

"No. Never. No," I said. She stood up and advanced to me.

"Join us. You're one of us. Join us. Join-" I tried to block her out of my head. I sank to the floor and covered my ears.

I wasn't one of them. I'm not going back to the Director. I'm not. I'm NOT.

"Leif!" Brian called. I opened my eyes. There were a bunch of people running out the park.

And Brian was heading this way.

And Mara saw him.

"NO!" I roared. I lunged at her before she could even _move_ in his direction.

"Don't!" I heard Sky yell. I looked and saw her grab Brian's shirt. I looked straight at her and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. She nodded and dragged Brian out with the rest of the people.

I turned my attention back to Mara and punched her hard in the face.

"You listen to me," I growled. "I don't want to join your sadistic, eradicate the world plan. If you're going to do that, then do it on your own."

Her face turned into a bloody mask of fury.

I punched her hard again. And again. And again.

I stopped myself from doing it again. I would probably kill her if I hit her again. And the last thing I needed was a death on my hands.

I stood up and looked around. Max kicked Guy in the face and he crumpled to the ground. She turned around and looked at me.

"Report," she yelled.

"I'm fine Max," Angel said.

"Few bruises, but I'm fine," Gazzy said.

"I'm cool, but tired," Nudge called. I'm surprised that she didn't go into a whole rant.

"Broken nose," Iggy called, his voice sounding funny.

"Good," Fang said coolly. Max looked at me expectantly.

"I'm fine," I said, looking away from her.

"Hey!" Someone called. I looked and saw Sky, standing there, arms crossed. I walked over and faced her.

"Brian's going to freak when he finds me not next to him. But I needed to give this to you," she said. She handed me a slip of paper and I looked at it. An e-mail written in English.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked. She shrugged.

"For Brian, mostly. Please e-mail him...us soon. You're an okay guy, I guess," she said, flipping her hair.

"Thanks."

She shot me a half smile. "Hear from you soon?"

"Sure."

"SKY!!!" I heard someone scream. She looked oblivious. Oh right..._human_ hearing...

"I just heard Brian, I think you should go," she winced and bit her lip.

"Yeah...he's going to be a bit hysterical..." I heard her mutter. She waved and then was off, running back to Brian.

They were my first normal human friends.

"Omega," I winced as Max said. She snapped me back into the reality of the situation by saying that name.

"Yes?"

"Come, we're leaving." I looked and sure enough, they were all heading out of the park. I swallowed and followed.

**Me: Okay...we're done here. Now, for all you people who know who Brian and Sky and the rest are...I was too lazy to think of other characters. They are regular humans here, and don't know Max and the Flock. And they aren't really important here, so don't really look out for them. They'll be mentioned once or twice _maybe_. Just maybe. Now, review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Oh my gosh, an update!**** Yes, I don't own Maximum Ride. (Tear) Thanks to aviator301, Demon of the Rising Dark, Supergirrl, killingthepast, lilswickey101, danceswithwings119, Nathaniel773, mergirl007, and Bubble Blower for reviewing. Now let's go with the chap! **

**Chapter 12**

Okay, what was with Omega? He's been quiet ever since…after McDonalds. Was it the girl? No, he was fine after that…

What were him and Fang talking about afterwards?

"Fang," I called. Fang flew over. We were flying over a forest. I could pin-point Omega's exact location. He was weaving in and out between trees. He's pretty darn agile.

"What is it Max?" Fang asked.

"What were you talking about with Omega earlier?" I asked. Fang concentrated on sky ahead of us and I could sense that he was a bit irritated.

"Just about a phone number that cashier at McDonalds gave him," Fang said briskly.

"That's all?" I asked again.

"That's all."

There was silence between us. And for once, that silence was uncomfortable.

"Alright then," I finally spoke up. "Angel, come here! Fang, you can go." Fang shot me a sideways glance and took off. Angel flew over next to me.

"Yes Max?" She asked.

"Why were you talking to Omega earlier?" I asked.

"Ask him yourself," she said and surged off to the Gasman. I was about to call after her back when Nudge flew over.

"Hey Max," she said. I looked over at her.

And she was giving me the Bambi eyes.

Crap.

"Can we stop at a hotel or something? I don't really want to bunk at a cave," Nudge said. Why is everyone using Bambi eyes on me?

_**Because everyone knows it get**__**s**__** to you, **_Jeb oh-so helpfully put in.

_Thanks Jeb, _I thought drily.

"Sure Nudge," I said. Her eyes lit up.

"There's lodging a few miles from here," she suggested happily. I sighed then spared her a smile.

"Okay then," I agreed. Her eyes lit up and she flew over Gazzy and Angel.

"Everybody!" I called. "We're going to that motel right there." I pointed at it. "We're going to land, alright?" the younger ones of the Flock cheered as we descended to the ground. Omega looked in our direction and started to slow down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're going to rest at that motel," I said. He nodded and stared walking next to me in complete silence. It started feeling a bit awkward. What's with the awkwardness these days?!

"Um…Omega?" I called. He turned and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Omega looked away.

"Sure," he said. I could here the doubt in his voice. "Why do you care?" That question shocked me. I mean, why wouldn't I care? Why would he think I not care?

"Max?" Nudge called. I looked back at her. She was skipping up to me. Omega kept walking ahead as Nudge caught up to me.

"Yes Nudge?" I said.

"What's it like to like someone?" Nudge asked. The question sorta shocked me. "I mean, you went out with that Sam guy, so I thought…" she trailed off. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Nudge. Um…I guess when you like someone, you want to be with them and…" she cut me off.

"I know that part. I just want to know like, how do you feel outside? Like, I heard you blush a lot more and like you know, you get the point?" She asked. I nodded dumbly.

"Like you said, you blush," I said. "And you get butterflies in your stomach if they touch your hand or talk to you or something I guess." I finished lamely. _Nice __job Maximum, _I thought to myself. _You just gave Nudge the worst girl talk in the history of girls. _

_**Don't be so hard on yourself Maximum,**_ Jeb said. I bit my lip.

_Jeb, I'm supposed to be their mother. Mothers know these things, _I complained.

_**Max, you're only fourteen. You barely know these things yourself**__**. Like I said before, don't be so hard on yourself.**_

I sighed and Nudge noticed this. "Are you okay Max?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"I just need some rest, that's all," I said. I looked up and saw that we reached the front of the motel. I walked in with the others trailing behind me. I walked up to the desk, and straightened my back, trying to look as grown-up as possible.

"Can we get two rooms please?" I asked. The clerk looked up lazily.

"For all of you?" he drawled. I hope my face didn't show me cringing…

"Yes, for all of us," I said. He looked over each of us and started typing on his computer.

"That'll be four hundred dollars for two rooms. Are you sure you don't want another one? It's going to get pretty crowded," the clerk advised, annoying me.

"Yes, we'll be fine," I said through gritted teeth handing him my credit card. The clerk swiped the card, nodded and he gave me a pair of keys along with my credit card.

"Just keep on your left," he instructed. "And you'll see the numbers on the tags on top of the doors." I nodded even though I was irritated by the man. What, was I some sort of dimwit that I wouldn't get the whole room-number-on-key system?!

"Okay, thank you very much sir," I said, and whirled around, stomping down the hallway. The Flock trailed behind me. I looked at the numbers. Rooms 408 and 410 were ours.

"Hey," I said, separating the keys off of the chain. "The girls get room 408; the boys get 410, alright?"

I heard various responses and I passed Fang the key. He took it and started to unlock his room door. I went to my door and opened it. The room was nothing fancy. It was just one bed, a single bathroom, and a balcony. Both Nudge and Angel rushed in past me, jumping on the bed. I felt a wet nose rub my leg and I cringed. I looked down, where Total was doing a bad impression of Bambi eyes. I bit my bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Max, can I stay with Angel?" Total asked.

"Sure Total," I managed to say. He trotted in and jumped on the bed. I sighed and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back to see Iggy, a grim frown on his face.

"We need to talk," he said. "Privately."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fine Ig." I looked back at Angel and Nudge. "One of you, take a shower while I'm gone."

"Alright Max," Angel and Nudge chorused. I walked out onto the balcony and Iggy followed me, sliding the screen door shut behind us.

"I don't think it was such a good idea to put Omega and Fang in the same room together," Iggy said. My eyes narrowed.

"They're both big boys Iggy," I said. "I don't have to put them in their time out corners, do I?"

Iggy snickered. "I think you might."

"They've already started?"

"Gazzy said that they were shooting each other looks."

I sighed for the 100th time today and leaned against the balcony fence. "What am I going to do with those two?"

"I'm still going with the time out corner idea," Iggy said leaning against the glass door.

"Seriously Ig," I rolled my neck. "I need to sort them out now, before it just gets worse. What am I going to do?"

"Well Max," Iggy said, crossing his arms. "You are the Leader. Command them to listen to them or they have to be handcuffed together or something like that."

I lowered my head. "What if Fang leaves again?"

Silence filled the area.

"He wouldn't," Iggy said. But I heard the uncertainty in his voice.

"Do me a favor Ig," I said. He turned his head in my direction.

"I'm all ears."

"Keep an eye on them for me?"

"I can't keep an eye on them," Iggy said, a smirk on his face. "But I _can_ keep an ear on them."

I smiled. "Thanks Ig."

"Now, I left Gazzy with those two nutcases. So I should-"

"YOU'RE PERFECTLY RIGHT FANG! I'M A MONSTER! A VIRUS!" I heard Omega scream. _Uh-oh…_

I pushed by Iggy and opened the door to my room. Nudge was staring at the doorway with worried eyes and Angel was peeking out the bathroom.

"I think you should get to Omega, Max," Angel whispered. I bit my lip and left the room.

Omega streaked past me and out the door. Fang was staring after him, a puzzled look on his face. I shot him an accusing glance and he held both his hands up.

"I didn't say or do anything." _That's probably the problem…_

"I'll go after him," I muttered and ran after Omega.

**Me: Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: No, you're not hallucinating. I am updating this story. celebration Alright, anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride. Thanks to Supergirrl, Nathaniel773, Bubble Blower, danceswithwings119, disneydork, Jesus-Freak2142, ABCDE****FGHIJKLMNOP man, whatever95,**** maxride4life****, and Demon of the Rising Dark**** for reviewing. ****This is what happened in the last chapter, except in Omega's POV.**

**Chapter 13**

I jumped to the side and kept on running, avoiding another tree. I heard wing flaps coming in my direction and slowed down. I turned around to see Max landing with the rest of the Flock behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're going to rest at that motel," Max said. I nodded and walked next to her. The silence was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Um…Omega?" Max's voice was hesitant. I looked at her, scanning her face. Her forehead was creased, meaning she was thinking of something.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Those words shook me and I looked away. She knew something was up with me, but I didn't know how to explain this feeling. It felt like a longing, but for what? What could I be possibly longing for? I looked at her. An hour or so before, she was completely ignoring me. What's with the change all of a sudden?

"Sure," I lied. "Why do you care?" It was an innocent question that seemed to shock her.

"Max?" Nudge called. Max looked back and I took the opportunity to keep walking.

It was just a matter of time before Max told me to go away. I keep preparing myself for that moment, and it never seems to come. Why was she being so nice? She had no reason to keep me here, no reason to want me.

Unless she was going to use me.

I felt fear clawing up in my chest. Not again, I didn't want to be used again. I didn't want to be used again. I didn't want to be used AGAIN.

Max is a good person, she wouldn't do that.

_Stop trying to falsely reassure yourself. Maximum Ride is a highly unpredictable specimen, as seen at Itex headquarters in Germany. She can, and will do anything to protect her Flock. You are not one of her Flock, _my common sense said. I ran my hand through my hair, trying not to reveal my stress.

_Max IS a good person. She wouldn't use me. She came from the School too-_

_Exactly, _my common sense thought back. _She knows how to play the game. Survival of the fittest._

_She doesn't play games._

_And how do _you_ know?_

I didn't know how to answer that.

We-as in the Flock and I-walked into the motel. It was rather musky with dull paint and dark lighting. Max stood up straight, trying to look older and was successful.

"Can we get two rooms please?" She asked nicely. The clerk looked at her.

"For all of you?" Max looked like she wanted to cringe.

"Yes, for all of us." He looked at each of us, making the hairs on the back of my head stand up and then started typing on the computer.

"That'll be four hundred dollars for two rooms. Are you sure you don't want another one? It's going to get pretty crowded," the clerk said. I could tell Max was getting annoyed now.

"Yes, we'll be fine," she said through gritted teeth. She handed him a credit card and he took it, swiped it, nodded, and handed her a pair of keys.

"Just keep to your left," he instructed. I could see Max's fists clenching and unclenching. "And you'll see the numbers on the tags on top of the doors."

"Okay, thank you very much sir," Max said and whirled around. The Flock scurried after her, and I followed them, quietly.

"Hey," Max said, taking a key off the key chain. "The girls get room 408; the boys get 410, alright?"

I didn't say a word as the rest of the Flock agreed with her. She handed Fang the key to the room and went of with the female members of the Flock. Fang unlocked the door and Gazzy ran in, jumping on the bed. I could feel eyes on me and looked in the direction. Fang was staring-no glaring, at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Excuse me folks, I need to talk with the Leader," Iggy said, passing in between us. Fang looked away, throwing his backpack next to the Gasman on the bed and going into bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I sat on the bed, feeling a bit uncomfortable, even though the bed itself was fluffy.

"Are you okay Omega. You look a bit…sick," the Gasman said. I sighed.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Oh," he looked down onto the plain white sheet. He looked younger than eight at that moment. I faked a smiled and ruffled his hair. He looked up, surprise evident on his features.

"Why don't you watch something on that television right there?" I said, motioning my head towards the small screen. Gasman smiled and hopped off the bed for the remote. I smirked and Fang came out the bathroom. He sat in the couch in the corner and rubbed his hands together. I rolled my neck and there was silence with the exception of the TV.

I felt eyes on me again and turned around exasperated. "What Fang?"

Fang shrugged.

"What's your problem?"

"What is my problem?" Fang answered back. I gritted my teeth.

"Don't try to be smart."

"I'm not trying to be smart."

"Oh really?"

"I'm not trying to be anything. The question is what are you trying to be?" I blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh look Fang!" the Gasman said, obviously trying to distract us from fighting. "Don't you like this band?"

"It's an innocent question. You should be able to get it."

"I really don't know what you are talking about because I'm not trying to be anything." I responded carefully. Fang shifted in his seat.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why did you question me if you're going to question my answers? There is no point in that," I hissed.

"There is a point."

"Then enlighten me."

"Omega, this toy looks _so_ cool, check it out!" Gasman said, his voice showing more panic then excitement.

"But aren't you perfect Omega? Aren't you supposed to know _all_ the answers?" Fang asked. I inwardly winced. He hit my weak spot.

"Just because I'm "perfect" according to _you_, doesn't mean anything," I said, making air quotation marls for emphasis.

"So you seriously don't know what I'm saying?" Fang asked.

"No I don't know, because I'm not a mind-reader."

"So you're not going to betray us to Itex as soon as we let down our guard?" Fang said bluntly.

_You'll love the latest upgrade of this machine. He responds when you talk to him! He walks with you. He's man's best friend!_

"Why would you even _think_ that?" I hissed, feeling my temper boil. "I've done nothing, I repeat, _nothing_, for you to think that I'm going to betray you to Itex. All I've done is tried to convince you to _trust_ me."

Fang stared at me, seemingly unfazed.

"You think I'm still Omega right? Still the spawn of Itex?" I was practically frothing from the mouth, daring him to call me Omega.

"That's your name, isn't it Omega?"

I could feel the rejection, the hate, the exhaustion, the fear just _explode._

I could feel myself smile. I could feel it come out demented, as if I just lost everything.

"You're right Fang. You're perfectly right. I AM OMEGA!" I jumped on the bed and whirled around to face him. He looked very confused.

"I'M OMEGA THE DESTROYER, THE ONE AND ONLY." I jumped from the bed, glaring at him, just sitting in the chair, with the same shocked expression on his face.

"SO YOU'RE PERFECTLY RIGHT FANG! I'M A MONSTER! A VIRUS!" I looked around the room to see the amazed yet shocked expression of the Gasman and the bewildered expression of Fang.

I had to get out of here.

I jumped off the bed and ran out the door, leaving everything behind me.

**Me: Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Sorry for the really long wait. I don't own Maximum Ride. Thanks to disneydork, Nathaniel773, aviator301, danceswithwings119, Demon of the Rising Dark, Supergirrl, Rock n' Roll Addict, Bubble Blower, jeperd, whatever 95, hockey-iz-fun, and poohbearjess for reviewing.**

**Chapter 14**

I slowed down as a neared Omega. He was sitting by the lake, frozen in place. I breathed in and approached him.

"Don't come near me," he said. I froze.

"Ome-" I started to say.

"SHUT UP," he yelled, slamming his fist in the water. The water splashed all over his sleeve. Silence cloaked the area around us, except for the animals going on with their lives. I tried my best to relax. The silence was becoming very uncomfortable these days.

_**Maybe because something needs to be said,**_ the Voice put in.

_And what would that be, O' wise one? _I shot back.

Silence again. I clenched my fists in frustration then willed myself to relax. If Omega saw me in an aggressive stance then he will probably take that as an excuse to attack me.

"Why don't you go back to your precious Flock, Maximum?" Omega snarled.

"They're fine on their own," I said calmly.

"Yes you're right. With Fang as their leader while you're gone, they're perfectly fine! He'll give nothing a chance, he'll just kill it before it moves," Omega said, laughing a bit. I didn't respond. Omega stood up and paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

He froze and looked at me. "What are you still doing here?"

"Well, I'm trying to help you," I said, completely honest.

"I'm beyond help," Omega growled.

"Says who?"

"Omega. And he's perfect. He knows everything," Omega said. My heart sank. If he has that in his head, he's never going to be free of Omega. That's when an idea struck me.

"Who said Omega was perfect?" I asked, trying to keep my face as neutral as possible.

"Everyone!" Omega exclaimed.

"And who said they were correct?"

"Their teachers, their overseers, EVERYONE. What about that don't you get?" Omega spat.

"Well, they're not perfect. They can make mistakes. Hell, they can be corrupt and just _saying _that Omega is perfect while making a truly perfect robot thing," I said.

"I doubt that," Omega scoffed. "The Director made sure everyone was completely loyal to her."

"Did she know Jeb was double-crossing her?"

"Well, no. But Jeb is a very intelligent man. Even he said Omega was perfect."

"First off, Jeb was probably lying through his teeth. He said Omega had no soul. And _he_ was the one that told me that Omega had a problem tracking things with his eyes."

He silenced and then spoke again, his tone more vulnerable. "I can't fight Omega anymore. I _am_ Omega."

"No, you're not," I said. "You're not an evil robot without any soul."

"Who am I then?" he yelled. He looked down to the floor and his shoulders sank. He looked so _weak_, so _beaten up_ and it made my heart sink. I stood up and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me in surprise.

"You're my friend," I said. And no matter how corny and Hallmarky that line was, it was the truth.

He was-no, _is_-my friend.

He looked down, processing this through his head. He then looked up, his eyes having a new light in them.

"What should I do now? I don't know what to do," he said, sounding very young and lost. I grabbed his hand.

"Come with me."

He came.

**Me: Alright, I know. Very short and fluffy chapter. But Omega dear needed to change and I really don't know what else to put into this chapter that would sound…not flowy. Anyways, review! **


End file.
